This invention relates to an electrode sensor assembly for electroretinography and pattern electroretinography.
Determining the functioning of the retina is significant in diagnosing, assessing and monitoring the progression of dysfunction due to disease or trauma. Electroretinography (ERG) and Pattern Electroretinography (pERG) are systems which use different visual stimuli including patterns to stimulate the eye and causes the retina to generate responses, and resulting signals are analyzed. An analysis of signal amplitude and latency leads to monitoring and diagnosis of retinal health.
Microelectrical signals are generated in the retina during ERG and pERG testing and are analyzed by standard diagnostic equipment and techniques. pERG vision testing is a well established technology with a broad foundation of scientific support. This invention permits significantly improved test administration.
A significant aspect of such systems is the ability to detect the electrical signals generated in the retina for analysis. A variety of approaches have been tried to locate electrodes close enough to the retina which allow for detection of electrical signals without materially interfering with the test itself. These prior art systems generally are clumsy and cumbersome and detract from patient comfort and cooperation.
There are contact lens electrode systems which require placing a contact lens on the eye and suitable electrodes within or attached thereto which then are attached to leads carrying electrical signals from the retina. There are other systems in which individual circular electrodes are adhesively attached around the eye, close to the eyelid, with leads hanging therefrom. The individual electrode placements around the eye is unwieldy, somewhat inefficient and not very secure. Additionally, some of these prior art systems are sensitive to eye movement, thereby creating noise which interferes with the accuracy of the pERG or ERG test. The plurality of leads dangling from the eye interferes with appropriate utilization of these electrodes for reliable collection of data during a pERG or ERG procedure or otherwise interferes with patient comfort sufficient so that the retinal analysis becomes impaired.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved electrode sensor assembly for ERG, pERG and other retina exam procedures in order to monitor the biopotential on tissue.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an electrode sensor assembly which is easy to place on the patient, located close enough to receive electrical signals and easy to remove after a test is complete.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly which minimizes interference with the testing, minimizes discomfort of the patient and reduces undesirable noise.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly which does not directly touch the eye but is capable of suitably receiving electrical signals and thereby minimizes discomfort of the patient as well as interference with the efficacy of the test.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly which is disposable to reduce the possibility of contamination and cross-contamination, is easily placed and located where desired and easily and quickly removable after a test is complete.
Another object of this invention is to improve the collection of data during a pERG or ERG procedure utilizing standard equipment to analyze the collected data so that the present invention can be used by personnel already trained in the field.
Still another object of this invention is to facilitate greater widespread use of pERG or ERG vision testing.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.